


First Real Valentine's Day

by hayley566



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayley566/pseuds/hayley566
Summary: kaine tries his hand at being romantic on Valentine's day.
Relationships: Miguel O'Hara/Kaine (Spider-Man)
Kudos: 8





	First Real Valentine's Day

“So…” Miguel said as he began leaning against Kaine on the couch. “You want to do anything for Valentine’s Day?”

Kaine paused for a moment and sighed. “I’ve never really did Valentine’s Day. None of my previous relationships made it to V-day and you know romance isn’t my thing.”

The futuristic spider moved in closer and gently cuddled against his moody boyfriend’s shoulder. Kaine kept his eyes glued to the TV, trying to ignore the man nuzzling him.

“It’s not that hard…” Miguel smiled. “We could just stay in, light some candles, order a nice dinner, watch cheesy romance movies on lifetime and riff on them all night.”

“Go on a romantic horse drawn carriage ride.” Kaine smirked as Miguel immediately stopped cuddling at that suggestion and backed up a bit with a frown on his face.

“You know I hate horses.” Miguel huffed. He hated how Kaine and several others found his equinophobia funny.

The scarlet spider laughed and smiled at Miggy. “I’m joking…” the smile quickly faded and he turned away again, back in his previous mood. “I just don’t do romance. I’d only end up embarrassing both myself and you.’

“I understand…” Miguel said, trying to hide his disappointment.

—-

The next day, Miguel came home from work and patrol confused at what had happened to the apartment. Almost all the lights were off with dozens upon dozens of candles lighting everything. Before Miguel could call out to his boyfriend, he smelled smoke and heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen.

“God fucking dammit!” Kaine cursed as he pulled out the now charcoal black chicken in the oven. “How the fuck does Reilly do this so well!?” he coughed, throwing the ruined dinner into the trash.

“Kaine?” Miguel said, entering the kitchen and taking in the site before him.

The taller man blushed, stepping in front of the trash can to hide his culinary disaster. “I-I…” Kaine stuttered “I was trying this, uh…romance thing. I told you I’m shit at it.” He averted his eyes, humiliation building in him.

Miguel smiled and walked up to Kaine, wrapping his arms around his torso and nuzzling into his neck. Kaine hugged his boyfriend back.

“You wanna order some take-out and riff on bad lifetime movies?” Miguel asked.

Kaine nodded, still hugging his boyfriend before being led back to the living room.


End file.
